


Childish Battles

by writeasoph



Series: Cute Septiplier Stories [4]
Category: Septicplier, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 2vs2, Fun, Funny, Gen, Markiplier - Freeform, Team, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, cinnamontoastken - Freeform, game, gun - Freeform, gunfight, jacksepticeye - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform, showdown, unexpectedending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Septiplier vs Pewdieken</p><p>With a fight to the death, who will go down?<br/>(Funny ending I hope)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish Battles

Guns perched, the four men knew what was coming next.

Mark and Jack hid behind the dilapidated sofa, using it as cover from the showing fire. Felix and Ken were hiding behind opposite corners of a wall.  
"We always win Felix, just give up and we'll let you go in only a few pieces!" Jack shouted, full of confidence.  
"Never! We will never give up! Screw you Jack!" Felix shouted, emerging from the corner to aim for top of the sofa. His shot whizzed over Mark's head, making him panic. The showdowns had been constant the past few days with Felix and Ken only just managing to get away each time. The fights had become so often, the group could no longer risk being without fully loaded strongarms. 

Felix quickly returned to his cover and started to sign over to Ken the plan of attack, stroking his manly beard. Jack and Mark knew they didn't have much time. Jack clutched Mark's arm, giving him a reassuring look. They both knew Jack had been reckless and now only had one chance. He had been hit too many times. The men nodded at each other before heading out to surprise the opposing pair.

Jack raised his weapon and aimed at Ken, who only managed to dodge the first bullet. Ken was hit twice before Felix hit Jack. Mark had meant to be covering for him, but Felix had managed to trick them as he was not where he had been predicted to be. Felix had appeared on top of the table, allowing him to aim better while shouting, "FABULOUSSSSSSS!". Mark's self-preservation skills had kicked in and he had stepped back to avoid the incoming shots, forgetting to shoot Felix at all. Jack was down.

Shouting in pain, Jack fell to the floor clutching his side where the bullet had hit. Mark was now back at his starting point but he could still see Jack. Mark was almost crying, trying to hold back the tears. In his last moments, Jack reached an arm out to Mark, desperate to feel his touch on last time. Jack closed his eyes and started to speak.

"Mark. I- OW FELIX MY FUCKING HEAD," Jack said, sitting up rapidly.  
The others couldn't stop laughing. Jack had been midspeech, about to say his last words when Felix had shot him in the face by accident.  
"I'm...so.....sorry Jack. I...didn't think-" Felix started, unable to finish due to the laughing fit he was having. Ken was bent over, practically on the floor whilst Mark had a hand on his forehead and simply said, "Jack, I have to admit I was actually disappointed that your Oscar worthy performance was interrupted,". This only made the others laugh more.  
"Hey! I can act dammit!" Jack said, pouting. 

The others still giggling, Jack simply crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.  
"Typical. Last time I'm having a Nerf War with you guys," he muttered.


End file.
